


Have A Little Mercy

by awkward_alien



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Black Mercy, F/F, Lena is a sad sunshine baby, Love Confessions, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_alien/pseuds/awkward_alien
Summary: Black Mercy AU: Lillian sends Lena a black Mercy as a retaliation for betraying her, Kara learns just how much she means to Lena just as she’s about to lose her.





	Have A Little Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't posted in a month but I'm back full force with some angst.

Lena comes home alone after a long day of overworking herself, she finds a slight comfort in the fact that she can drown her sorrows in expensive liquor. She picks up her phone scrolling through and thinking of calling Kara. Her finger hovers over the contact for quite a while, but she decides not to call at the last minute. 

 

Lena doesn’t notice one of her mother’s drones hovering outside her apartment or the creature it drops off on the balcony. It slowly slinks up the wall onto the ceiling with the intent of making Lena become its next prey. Lena barely has time to react before it drops down on her, all she can recall is the sound of breaking glass before her world goes black.

 

The next day Kara begins to get suspicious when Lena doesn’t answer any of her calls or texts and doubly so when she doesn’t show up for lunch. She makes her way over to L-Corp only to find out that Jess has been trying to find Lena all day as well to no avail.

 

Kara finally decides to try Lena’s apartment flying straight to the balcony Lena usually leaves unlocked for her. She doesn’t expect to find Lena enveloped by the black mercy. She panics and prays that Lena is still alive.

 

Kara listens closely to find that her heart beat is weak and her breathing is far too shallow. Kara scoops the other woman up in her arms flying her to the DEO immediately barely capable of seeing due to the tears in her eyes.

 

When she arrives at the DEO Alex and J’onn are ready to reprimand her for flying in civilian clothes until they notice an unconscious Lena and Kara’s tear stained shirt. 

 

“What’s going on here?” J’onn asks. 

 

“It’s a black mercy, I don’t know how long it’s been on her but she’s barely breathing, you have to save her Alex!” Kara can barely speak through the waver in her voice. Alex wants to do nothing more than comfort her sister but now is not the time.

 

“Okay we have to get her to the med bay now.” Alex quickly switches to her serious demeanor deciding to stay strong for her sister. Once in the med bay Alex hooks Lena up to the monitoring equipment keeping a close eye on her vitals. “J’onn can you search her mind to weaken the hold the Mercy has on her.” 

 

“I’ve been trying but whatever she’s seeing is too strong for me to break through.” J’onn genuinely sounds sorry at the thought of not being able to help.

 

“We have to try something else, her vitals are low and we’ll lose her before the day is out. Kara do you know anyone close enough that could pull her out like I did for you.” 

 

“No no- I don’t think...I can’t think of anyone.” Kara says stuttering which prompts another wave of tears in Kara’s eyes. Alex grabs her sister by the shoulders and tries to give an impromptu pep talk when she realizes what they have to do. 

 

“Listen Kara I know this is hard, if it were Maggie on that bed I’d break down too, but you have to be strong for her. You might be the only one who can pull her out and I can’t send you in distraught. Can you do that for her?” 

 

“Yes I think so.” Kara wipes at her tear stained cheeks.

 

Kara lays on the bed across from Lena as Alex hooks her up to the various machines overhead. “Count backwards from twenty for me and relax Kara.” It takes Kara until the count of four for her to finally fall under. 

 

When her eyes open she’s in the hallway of her own apartment facing the closed door, and for a moment she wonders if it was all just a dream and Lena was fine. However when she opens the door she notices the subtle differences to the familiar living space. 

 

There are more picture frames than usual scattered about, she decides to pick up a few looking them over. There are pictures of Lena and Lex when Lena was a teen, some Christmas photos with the whole Luthor family, one of her and Lena smiling while sharing a sunday, there’s pictures of Lena with her father at her graduation which shouldn’t be possible as Lionel was dead by then.

 

Two pictures in particular catch her interest sitting in a twin frame. The one on the left is her in her super suit but the cape is a rainbow instead of the usual red as she flexes with her back facing the camera and a bright smile Lena is by her side throwing up confetti over a banner that says ‘National City Pride’, the one next to it features her and Lena in nearly identical wedding gowns kissing, clearly in their own world. 

 

Kara gapes for a moment as she realizes just how Lena really feels about her. Kara looks around some more noting all the belongings that were clearly Lena’s before picking up on the soft murmur of voices coming from the bedroom area.

 

Kara hides herself slightly behind the partition taking in the sight before her. Lena was sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard smiling down at well...her. This Dream Kara was laying with her head in Lena’s lap humming an unrecognizable song before pausing to speak. 

 

“What do you think of the name Lori for a girl?” Kara drags her eyes up to see that Lena was in fact pregnant as she ran her hand over the slight swell in her belly. 

 

“I think that’s lovely darling.” Lena muses. Kara furrows her brow at the thought of Lena wanting all this, and with her no less, before remembering why she was really there.

 

She steps out from behind the partition startling Lena. “Kara? Why are there two of you?” 

 

Dream Kara steps forward shielding Lena with her body. “Stay away from her.” Dream Kara demands. 

 

“Lena you have to wake up none of this is real.” Kara insists ignoring her clone while moving forward. 

 

“Hey I told you to backup!” Dream Kara gets in her way. 

 

“What’s going on?” Lena asks. 

 

“Lena all of this is a dream but you’re in danger and you have to wake up or you’ll die.” Kara begs. Kara tries to move closer but her clone blocks Lena.

 

“I don’t–” Lena is cut off as buildings begin to crumble outside and the apartment shakes. Dream Kara tries to hold the real Kara back but she won’t give up yet. 

 

“Lena I talked to you yesterday we were going to get lunch and I was going to try Kale for you. You have to remember!” Lena’s face twists in some sort of recognition as more of her perfect world crumbles before her eyes, but she doesn’t want to let it all go not if it means she’s finally happy. 

 

“So what if it isn’t real.” Lena whispers darkly. 

 

“What I–” Kara isn’t sure how to respond, “Lena if you stay here you  _ will _ die.” 

 

“So what if I do, I have all I ever wanted. Lex didn’t go mad, my father isn’t dead, Lillian actually cares about me and most importantly you–” Lena cuts herself off. 

 

“No what were you going to say...what could possibly make you want to stay here and leave me behind out there?” Kara asks now with tears in her eyes as her clone holds her back. 

 

“In here you love me back.” Lena admits reluctantly and the floor begins to crack beneath their feet. 

 

“Lena I love you out there too.” Kara tries to convince her. 

 

“Not like this!” Lena blurts out. “You don’t love me enough to consider me family, to want to start a family, you don’t love me the way I love you!” 

 

“Are you out of your mind! Lena of course I’m in love with you!” This was not how Kara saw herself admitting her feelings but she would do it if it could save the woman she loved. “Lena Luthor I have loved you from the moment we first locked eyes, I get tongue tied just thinking of talking to you, and I would love to have all of this someday but we can’t if you just leave me behind.” 

 

“Do you mean that?” 

 

“Yes all of that and so much more but you have to trust me and wake up.” Lena slowly reaches out for Kara’s hand even as Dream Kara tries to keep them apart, and when their fingers intertwine there’s a brilliant flash of white light.

 

Kara wakes up first and rips the wires away from her body as Alex and J’onn manage to pull the black mercy away from Lena’s body and Kara immediately fries it with her heat vision before it can find another victim. 

 

When she turns she notices Lena hasn’t woken up and is barely breathing as the heart monitor beeps at a snail’s pace. Alex calls for a crash cart just before Lena convulses and flat lines. Alex instructs J’onn to get Kara out of there as she attempts to revive the small woman.

 

J’onn has to drag Kara away as she cries out to Lena who looks so weak and lifeless on the med bay bed. He holds her as long as she needs and flies circles over the city with Kara cradled to his chest until she cries herself to sleep.

 

When he flies back to DEO he lays Kara on the couch in Alex’s office and covers her with a blanket. When he makes it back to the med bay he finds Alex pacing back and forth in the hall clearly awaiting his return. Her thoughts are so loud but they’re all over the place and he prepares for the worst.

 

“Status report agent Danvers?” he asks in his usual stoic manner. Alex blows out a shallow breath before responding.

 

“Well I had to restart her heart twice but I did manage to get her stabilized and hooked up to the necessary IVs and now she’s pretty much comatose. I feel like I should keep an eye on her just in case though. How’s Kara?”

 

“She managed to cry herself to sleep, I put her in your office. You should stay by her side until she wakes up, I’ll keep an eye on Miss Luthor.”

 

“Are you sure?” J’onn nods in response and Alex begins to walk away before turning back to him. “Thank you for helping with Kara, I know she couldn’t have been easy to handle.”

 

“I would do anything for you two.” J’onn admits with a light smile. He heads for Lena’s room feeling the calm wash over as Alex’s mind gets further away and he’s left with the gentle steady beep of the monitors.

 

He knows he probably shouldn’t but he can’t help the urge to search Lena’s mind just to be sure she’s really okay. He sits in the chair across from her for about 20 mins before finally giving in. 

 

When he does take a peek he realizes that the only thing on her mind is Kara and whether she’s okay. He’s astounded that even in her fragile state, the woman nearly died twice today, the only thing she can think of is Kara’s happiness and wellbeing.

 

About an hour later Kara comes shuffling through the door with red-rimmed wide eyes from all her earlier crying. She wordlessly takes a seat next to Lena’s bed and holds a small pale hand in her own. 

 

Kara stays by Lena’s bedside well after the last agent goes home volunteering to stay by her side accompanying Alex who stays in case of an emergency, which leads to J’onn staying and James and Winn offering  to take the night patrol as Guardian. 

 

“You know even now she only thinks about you.” J’onn reassures her with a hand on her shoulder before retreating to his own office.

 

Kara doesn’t leave Lena’s side for three whole days, her friends rotate bringing her food while J’onn handles crime emergencies. Alex manages to convince her to take a shower in the gym on the morning of the fourth day, but she gravitates back to Lena’s bedside while her hair is still wet with a towel thrown over her head.

 

Kara refused to let go of Lena’s hand even when Alex came to remove her feeding tube and check her vitals again.

 

“She’s getting better Kara.” Alex tries to reassure her with a soft smile.

 

“I know but it still hurts to see her like this, especially after I told her about the way I feel.”

 

“You told her you love her?” Alex asks and Kara nods in response. “When?”

 

“In the black mercy dream. She didn’t want to leave Alex,” Kara’s eyes are brimming with tears, “she would have rather died happy in there than wake up. I had to tell her or I could have really lost her.” Kara lets the tears fall down her face.

 

“But she came back for you right?” Alex asks. Kara nods in response letting her tears fall.

 

“We were married in there Alex, and her family wasn’t so broken. She told me it was all she ever wanted and I didn’t even know how she felt. I love her but I have you and Eliza and Jeremiah and all our friends. She loves me too but I’m all she has and I didn’t even notice how isolating it all must have been for her.” Kara spews out with a trembling voice.

 

“Oh Kara,” Alex wraps her arms around her sister, “listen she’ll pull through this, you’ll tell her how you feel again, and give her all the love she could possibly ever need.”

 

“Okay Alex.” Kara agrees quietly. Eventually she falls asleep holding Lena’s hand with her head resting against her thigh.

 

Kara is woken up to a slight tickle in the palm of her hand. When Kara lifts her head she sees Lena looking down at her with a crooked smile while wiggling her fingers in the hero’s hand.

 

“Lena.” Kara gasps out her name so softly she’d be surprised if Lena even heard it.

 

“Hey.” Lena rasps out with a tired voice. She wasn’t expecting Kara to pull her up gently and wrap her arms around her like she wasn’t going to ever let go.

 

“Don’t you just ‘hey’ me. I really thought I was going to lose you.”

 

“I’m so sorry Kara.” Lena apologizes when she feels Kara’s tears fall on her shoulders. It’s about a full five minutes before Kara actually lets go, pulling back to give Lena the once over. Her skin looks paler than usual and her eyes have slight dark circles beneath them but otherwise she looks like her usual self.

 

“I love you too much to let you die on me.”

 

“You can’t get rid of me that easy, I am a Luthor after all.”

 

“Now is not the time for jokes.” Kara pouts as Lena lifts a hand to wipe at her tears.

 

“I love you Kara Zor-El.”

 

“And I love you Lena Luthor.” Kara replies pressing their foreheads together before pecking her lips lightly. Neither of them notice the collection of agents known as the Super Family gathered outside the med bay watching the two of them have their moment.

 

When Lena recovers Kara still refuses to leave her side, doing all of her work from the couch of her L-Corp office only leaving to handle Supergirl emergencies. When Winn discovers that Lillian was behind the black mercy J’onn makes Kara sit out of the arrest fearing the possibility of her going berserk on the woman. Alex breaks her nose as a silent favor to both her sister and her new girlfriend.

 

Kara puts her all into making Lena feel loved for everyday of the rest of her life and immediately gets her inducted as a part of the Super Family. After dating for only six months Kara proposes during game night in front of all their friends which shocks almost no one but Lena. Kara makes it her personal mission from then on to give Lena everything she could ever want to be happy.


End file.
